


A Bloody Good Day

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: There's a nest of vamps to be taken out and Sam and Dean are more than ready for the fight.





	A Bloody Good Day

"You ready to clean out this nest of vamps, Sammy?"

Dean gave his brother a devilish smile, which Sam returned in kind.

:

"Yeah. We can do twenty blood-suckers, Dean. Make like Rick in the Walking Dead!"

"Hey, man! We were first. He copied us."

"Whatever!" Sam chuckled.

:

An air of euphoria surrounded the brothers These last few days they'd been full of energy, anxious to hunt, to destroy evil. In essence the Winchester Brothers were at their best and most dangerous.

Despite the younger's puppy-dog eyes and the older's unwholesome eating habits, both were trained killers who could separate a head from a body in one elegant stroke, or fire a bullet to the heart with unerring accuracy.

:

Twenty vamps and much huffing and puffing later, the brothers leaned into each other.

"We still make a great team, Sammy, " Dean declared with relish, his face and body splattered with blood, and his sibling could do nothing but agree.


End file.
